Instruction Book
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Another villain has be defected, Emma is enjoying some quality time with Killian. She gives him a small notebook filled with instructions on how to love her. It is mild now, and depending on how this is well liked.. chapters will be added to, and hopeful. some Rated M ones :)
1. Introduction

Instruction Booklet

Summary: Another villian has be defected, Emma is enjoying some quality time with Killian. She gives him a small notebook filled with instructions on how to love her.

* * *

Emma is in her new house, she was so lucky that she found one that was near the shoreline, and has three bedrooms. She is at the kitchen table writing in a book. Henry goes in to the kitchen and stops to see his mom writing. "What are you doing Mom?"

"Writing, I have decided to have Killian move in with us, and more importantly...share my bedroom." She said as she blushed. "If that is okay with you."

"Mom, I want you to be happy. If Killian can able to do that." Henry said as he smiles. "what is that?"

"You know my past relationships has all ended badly. I have decided that whatever this thing I share with Killian will not end badly. So I created a small book for him to read." She shows the title page.

"Instructions on how to love Emma, and be loved by her." Henry reads, "Nice mom. Do you think he will read it?"

"I have no doubt that he will." She glances at the clock. "Time for school kiddo."

"Didn't Grandma had a town holiday for defected the previous villain?" Henry asked.

"No she didn't. Your grandma is still a teacher at heart, and will always place schools first. Go!" Emma said as she laughs.

At the diner, Emma walks in to the room, and sees Killian at their booth. She smiles, and places her hands over his eyes and kissed the special spot on his neck. "Hello sexy pirate" she said.

"Hm..I wonder who could it be...I know it is Ruby!" he said with a hit of a cocky smile is on his face.

"Nope. Guess again." Emma said as she place a scarf over his eyes, and then walked around and sat besides him and kissed him.

"Hm." he said after the kiss. "that was some kiss. Hello, love."

"How did you know it was me?" Emma asked.

"I know how you kissed." Killian said, as he removes the scarf, and sees a notebook on the table. "what is this?"

"It is just a small notebook that I have been writing it." Emma says as she looks down and bits the inside of her cheek.

"What is the matter love?" Killian asked.

"I have a question to asked you, I am not quite sure how you will answer it." Emma said as she glances up and he sees her teary eyes. She takes a deep breathe and begins her speech that she has practice in front of the mirror this morning. "As you know I got a house near the ocean. It is a bit big for me and Henry. I was wondering would you like to move in with me?"

"As a roommate?" Killian asked.

"More as a bedmate." Emma said. "I already asked Henry what he thinks of this, and he is happy for me."

"What about you parents?" Killian said. "I don't want your father angry at me and threatens to chop any more of my body parts."

"Mom talked him down. She reminded him that I am a woman who already has a teenage son, and also their adventures before their wedding. I was there, it was so embarrassing. What do you say pirate? Do you want to change our relationship again?"

"Aye. What is that?" Killian asked again about the book.

"Read the first page." Emma said, as she hands it to him.

"Instructions? You are an open book to me, love." Killian said.

"But still, it is nice to have it down on paper for you." Emma said teasing. "For example this one.." She shows a suggestive act that when Killian finished read it, caused him to get up and pull Emma towards the door and out to her yellow bug. "Are we going home?"

"Aye, and we are going to enjoy ourselves in every room." He says as he tossed the book in the backseat and it lands on the page that he just finished reading up and it says, _"When you agree to be Emma's bedmate. She would like to make love to you in every room of the house."_


	2. 1: Be Patient

_The Instruction Book on how to love Emma and be loved by her_

 _#1: Be Patient -_

 _With the past relationships ended so badly for me. I just found out that is easier to not let anyone in. But, it is amazing to me that you climb those walls and stole my heart, babe. There will be some times that I will want to be by myself, and not have anyone with me for a while. When that time comes, I asked you to be patient with me, and just let me be by myself. I will come back to you._

 _There will be also times that I will try to build my walls back up. If I feel like something is bad is going to happen. Be patient with me, and love me from a distant. I will come back to you._

Killian is sitting on the coach in his and Emma's new place. He is still trying to recover from the fact that his love asked him to move in with her and Henry (When it is Emma's week with him) In his lap is the book that his Swan wrote for him. He is kind of wrapping his head around the title. He is finished reading number one when he hears the door open and slam shut. He hears Emma walk into the kitchen and hears cabinet doors slamming and he hears her as she moans to herself and curse to herself.

"Emma, are you okay?" He asked

"The nerve of that man!" Emma said as she finds what she is looking for, and gathers the ingredients to make her favorite bread.

"What is going on?" he asked again.

"Rumple. He came into the Sherriff's office and beg no, demanded that his right to see Henry will be lifted." Emma said as she begins to make the bread.

"The crocodile is Henry's grandfather." Killian said.

"Then he should ACT like one. He makes me so angry I could spit fire." Emma said.

"Sh-h. it is okay love." Killian said.

"No it is not. First, he makes you believe that your hand will turn you bad. Then he blackmails you into do his evil things, then he takes your heart and almost kills you. No. It is just a lot to deal with. I need to be by myself for a while." Emma said. "Just be patient with me."

"Always." Killian said as he pulls her towards her and gives her a gentle kiss on the temple. "As long as you will come back to me."

"I will always come back to you, Killian. You stole my heart remember?" Emma said as she smiles.

"I didn't steal it, love. You gave it to me." Killian said as he walks out the door.


	3. 2: Treat Me Well

A/N:

1\. This chapter is slightly rated M. There is a brief talk about sex, and the event. If you are under the age of 18. Please skip this chapter.

2\. The season finale is going to kill me. I am hoping that good will win and that Rumple will be no longer be the dark one.

* * *

#2: Treat me well.

 _As you know, when we have a date or a 'quiet moment', I love it when you treat me like I am the only woman in the world. When you give me a rose or call me love, my inside turns to Jell-O and I became warm all over and I would love to jump you right then and there, and run my fingers thru your hair and run my hands down your body towards your budge, and cup it..._

Killian start to read it and when his body began to get hard. He look over his shoulder and glances to the clock, and pulls out his cellphone and text Emma.

"When are you come home?" he texted.

"Soon.. Why?" Emma text back.

"I am reading your book, and number 2. Lets just say that." Killian text.

"Oh..;)" Emma texted.

"Yeah... Hurry up, love. I cannot wait to have quiet moment with you." Killian texted back.

"Cheeky pirate ;)" Emma texted.

Killian laughs and starts to read more of the book.

A half-hour later, Emma walks in the house and is take a step back to see what Killian did. Red roses are all over the place, and candles are lite and soft music is being played.

"Killian? I am home! Babe, where are you?" she asked

"I am in the kitchen, love." Killian said. She walks into the kitchen and the aroma is delightful and her stomach growls.

"What smells so good." Emma asked.

"Just a small dinner that I had work on." Killian said, "Would you like to have some wine?"

"It will be wonderful, thank you babe." Emma said.

"my pleasure, love." Killian said, "and speaking of pleasure." Killian pulls her towards him and kisses her. She moans, and start to loosen his shirt, and runs her fingers on his body and then towards his budge. "Emma, you have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh, I have an idea." Emma said, and turns around and walks towards their bedroom. "Are you coming?" She said as her hair flips and flows from her. Killian growls in pleasure and runs towards her, picks her up and carries her towards the room, and at the same time begins to kiss her again.

"I cannot wait to ravish you all night long, and in between that I will give you a wonderful meal." Killian said between the kisses, he tossed her on the bed. Emma burst into giggles and climb up to him, and kissed him.

"Do you know what you do to me every time you call me 'love' or even when you bit down your lip while you look at me, and play with your belt buckle?" Emma asked, and Killian shakes his head no. "I want to undress you, and rub my body against yours and have you enter me over and over." He growls and kissed her. When she starts to take some of his clothing of, he bats his hands away and said, "Your time will come, this is your time to be pampered."

Killian slowly removes her clothing, and kissed every part of skin that is shown to him. He palms her breast with his hand, and begins to take his hook's curves down her body and with the sharp point rips her panties and begins to rub her clit against the curve. He kissed her, and slowly begins to remove his own clothing. He puts his body next to hers and places the tip of his cock in her opening and rub his body against hers.

"Killian! Please!" Emma begs, and Killian looks at her and smiles. He pushes into her, and they are moving together and suddenly they have a major orgasm together. Killian crushes against Emma's body, and says. "Did I crush you?"

"No, babe. I love when you are on top of me, but even better..." Emma moves and she is on top, and he is still inside her. Killian wanted to take himself out, and finished making dinner.

"Can we just stay here for a minute or two. How long do we have until dinner is ready?"

"An hour or so, I would love to do that." Killian said, as Emma signs and runs her fingers in circles across his bare skin. "love, are you happy?"

"Killian, you are a wonderful person and an amazing lover. You make me very happy, and I do feel like I am the only woman in the world."

"You are my woman, my love, and my Swan." Killian said, as he runs his hand down her back and cups her ass and pushes her towards him.

"As you are my man, pirate, and now...my lover." Emma said with a smile on her face.


	4. 3: Surpise Me

#3: Surprise Me.

 _Babe, I love it when you surprised me when you told me that you told me that you trade your ship for me. And, I love when you told me that I was your happy ending. Those two things totally surprised me and I love when you give me small surprises. Whatever you would do, I know that you thought me and because of that I love you even more._

Killian closes the book and started to think of another surprise that he can give to Emma. He was still thinking about it when Henry walks in the front door.

"Hey Killian. what is wrong?" Henry says as he noticed Killian's face.

"I am trying to figure out a good surprise for you Mom." Killian said, "The past two were good"  
"Which ones?" Henry asked.

"When I told her that I traded my ship for her, and that she was my happy ending. I am trying to figure out how to top it." he said.

"Have you found your mother's ring?" Henry asked.

"Aye. I am just waiting for the right time to ask her." Killian said.

"Since, My moms have saved us and got rid of the Dark Ones' powers. NOW I believe it is a good time to asked her." Henry said simply. "Where would you asked her?"

"At the barn." Killian said, "We cannot go back to the past, but it is close to it as we have."

"That would be good. Do you need any help?" Henry asked.

"I am thinking maybe. I just want to figure out a very romantic way of asking... Henry, I love your mother. I was wondering if I had your blessing to marry her." he asked as he stands up and looks into Henry's eyes.

Henry looked at him and became to smile. "Yes. I am will be very happy that you are going to be step-dad."

"Wonderful, now I have to asked Dave." Killian said as Henry smiles. "I am going to need all the luck I need."

Just then the door opens and in walks Emma. She looks over at her guys and said. "What?"

Killian was about to say something when Henry said, "Nothing, Mom." Emma looked at him with small eyes, and looked over at Killian who smiles at her.

"Hm.." Emma said, as she walks into the kitchen, and she pulls out her cellphone. "Hey Mom." she said as Mary answers.

"What is the matter, Emma?" Mary asked.

"Something is up with Killian and Henry. When I came in the door, and saw them talking, and asked them what was wrong. Henry just able to say nothing, and Killian look a bit scared."

"Hm.. Maybe Killian asked Henry blessing to asked you to marry him." Mary said, as she glanced over at David holding his cellphone. "Hang on, David is talking on the phone."

"What is going on?" Emma asked.

"I am not sure but your father just kissed me goodbye." Mary said.

"Now I getting nervous." Emma said.

"Don't worry, every thing will be fine." Mary said.

Meanwhile, David is waiting for Killian to show up. He is going thru the conversations between him and Killian, and figure out why he wants to talk to him alone.

"Hello there, Dave." Killian said.

"Hey, Killian. What is up?" David asked.

"I love you daughter very much. She makes me happy, and my biggest wish is to show her how much love her for the rest of my life. Can I have your permission to marry her?" Killian asked.

"I kind of figure that you will be asking me or Snow any time. I am very happy that you asked us. I am glad that you are going to be my son-in-law." David said.

K&E

Later that evening, Killian asked to meet Emma by the barn. She is kind of nervous on what is going to happen.

"Babe?" She calls out as she walks into the barn.

"I am here." Killian said. She is blown-away by the candles lite around Killian as he is standing in the center of the faded circle. "Hello, my love." he added as he walks to her.

"What is going on?" Emma asked.

"I have something very important question to asked you, love." Killian begins.

"What is it?" Emma said.

"I was thinking about our relationship. I don't think l should call you my girlfriend anymore." Killian said.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Emma asked with a small single tear rolling down her face.

"No love, I am just thinking of want to call you my fiancée." Killian said, as a smile creeps on her face. "What do you say love, Will you marry me and let me spend the rest of my life making you happy." as he shows her his mother's ring.

"Oh my...Killian! I love you, of coarse I will marry you." Emma said.

They smile together and he pulls her towards his body, and they kissed. She lays her forehead on his, and look in his eyes, and said "That surprised me so much, babe."

"Aye. I am sorry about that.. I just thought it would be a good way of asking you. There is one more thing." Killian said, as he turns on the stereo and they is hear soft music come out of the it.

"Is that the waltz from our first ball?" she asked.

"Aye, I thought we would want to dance to it as we celebrate our first night as engaged couple." he said as he pulls her towards his body again, but this time to dance.

"It helps to find a dance partner to know what he is doing." Emma said as he smiles at her.


	5. 4: Love me

#4: Love me.

Killian is reading Emma's book. When he gets to number four, he stop and search for his Emma. "Emma? Where are you?"

"I am in the kitchen, why?" Emma said

"Why do you meant by #4? I love you, and you know it." Killian said.

Emma turns around and looks into Killian's eyes. "Babe, what I meant was no matter what I do. Please remember to love and support me."

"Are you thinking about what happen with the Snow Queen?" Killian asked

"Yes. It really hurt my feelings that my parents' behavior of the whole thing. The only two people who loved me was you and Henry." She looks down to her hands, and they began to spark again. "Not again!" She said as she balls her fist together.

"Emma.." Killian goes to her, and places one of his hands on the top of hers and pulls her towards him, and has her hands touched him. "Do I need to remind you that I love every part of you?" He said as he smirks at her, and he leans forward. Emma smiles and meets Killian's lips and they kissed.

He moans and begins to brush his hands in her hair.

"What is matter, pirate? Couldn't handle it?" Emma said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, I think I can handle it. Can you?" Killian said as he pulls her towards his body again and they begin to kissed again. "Is Henry staying at Regina's?"

"All weekend..."Emma said as she quickly pecks him on the lips and runs way towards their bedroom.


End file.
